black market
by Yuki tai
Summary: This story is about... I suck at summarys so ... please just read it sorry.


* this is my first fanfiction. sorry of there is any grammer or spell in mistakes*

Black market

Youko looked around in distaste, seeing that all the good slaves were taken by the demons before him. What was left was a couple flat chested vixens and a male cat demon, that he might buy if he becomes desperate. Kuronue looked around thinking the same thing until a troll demon comes up to then saying.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" in such a oily voice that made Kuronue wince in distaste. The troll demon had orange hair just as oily as his voice, and rough, bumpy skin that reminded Youko of a maki plant called a Xieia which targets demons with rough, ugly skin and eats them as they skin them alive. Which by chance Youko had a couple of Xieias in his hair right now which he would use if this demon proved to be wasting his time with the famous Youko Kurama.

"Actually I was hoping to buy a slave for myself and my partner". Youko calmly replied. While Kuronue was busy looking at another demon in a cage next to the cat demon.

"aah I see, do you already have a type of slave you wish to buy?" the troll asked, while watching Kuronue from the corner of his eye.

"I would like one that can be used in bed, a male if possible they tend to be more sturdy and do not become pregant like females" Youko explained.

" Hey Youko look it what we got here" yelled Kuronue, while pointing to the cage youko sighed,and went over to his partner after excusing himself from the troll.

" What is it Kuronue?" Youko asked as Kuronue just pointed into the cage. Youko followed the finger with his eyes to see a young demon his eyes were a big almond shape, that were ruby red that almost seemed to glow. He had a small button nose and full soft lips. His hair was as black as a ravens wing with a white starburst in the middle, and it was shaped like a flame. that was all Youko could see from where he was standing. But even youko had to admit the demon was quite beautiful.

" I wouldn't get near his if I were you" the troll said . And Kuronue looked at him to ask why, while youko continued to stare at the caged demon.

"Well you wanted a demon in bed right, well this one here will bite your cock of if he gets a chance, we just got him and he isn't trained yet" the troll said.

" How much?" Kuronue asked with out tearing his gaze from the cage. Youko looked at his partner in puzzlement.

" Ummm do you really want him we have finer specimen in the back if you wish." the troll asked quite taken back that any one would want an untrained demon. "But than again maybe he wanted to train him himself." the troll thought.

" no i want him ." Kuronue replied, after tearing his gaze from the cage.

"Then I'll take 30 gold pieces," the troll said as Kuronue reached in to his pocket and grabbed the money and handed it to the troll. Youko stood there watching the exchange while the thought" Why would Kuronue want an untrained demon he could very well escape or like the troll said bite his cock off. But then again he was quite beautiful." The look the youko saw on the troll demons' face after the payment made youko feel uneasy. The troll demon walked behind the yuoko and grabbed the keys to the cage from his pocket and unlocked the cage and forcefully dragged the previously caged demon out with the chains around his neck and arms. And gave Kuronue the key to the chains and left us.

"Hey whats your name?" Kuronue asked the demon. and was ignored.

"So tell me Kuronue why waste your money on him when that disgusting troll, had better sex slaves." the Youko asked.

" Ummm I don't know, ummm because he's beautiful and very well my type as well as yours." Kuronue replaied.

" Yes I know , but did you forget that he isn't trained and could possibly bite your cock off, and it's aready small as it is already any smaller and you won't be able to use replied with sarcasm. Kurone choose to ignore the Youko and started to drag the half dead demon towards our cave.


End file.
